reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Russian Tanks
Through the long time since World War I, Russia and all its governments Russian Empire, Soviet Union, Russian Federation and Forth Reich of Yuri, utilized many tanks of various sizes and roles. Some of them are well known and still used to this day, some have succumbed to the merciless flow fo time. Inter-War Period (1918-1939) T-18/MS-1 The T-18 Light Tank, also known as MS-1 (Maliy Soprovozhdeniya-Perviy, "First Small Support Vehicle"), was the first tank created by Soviet union, as as such it was the first step in its tank development. T-18 and its derivatives (T-19, T-20, T-24 and SU-18) were unsuccessful designs, but their creations gave Soviets first glimpse of designing and production of armoured vehicles. The T-18, initially T-16, was developed mainly after French Renault FT-17 tank, using even some of its components, like FIAT 15 ter engine and 37 mm Hotchkiss Gun (by Russian named 37 mm Model 1928), and its overall appearance. Developed by Professor V. Zaslavsky at new Tank Bureau, formed specifically for the development of tanks. The prototype, T-16, was tested in June 1927, but was deemed failure for its problems with transmission falling too often and inability to cross trenches more than 1.5m wide. Meanwhile the КБ ОАТ drew up plans for improved version of T-16, called T-18 which was accepted for production in July. The tank was small enough to be operated by just two men, commander (who also served as gunner and loader) and driver. Also its armour was very thick, giving the crew a decent protection, and turret rotation was fast enough to give the crew good time to react for incoming attackers. An experimental company equipped with T-18s took part in defending the Far Eastern Railway against forces of Manchuria in 1929. In 1934 they were removed from active service and given for training. With the start of Operation Barbarossa, German invasion of Soviet Union in 1941, a number of T-18 were given 45mm Model 1932 Guns and entered service as T-18M. In November 1929 K. M. Ivanov produced a self-propelled gun based on T-18 called SU-18 along with a ammunition carrier for it. The SU-18 mounted the 76.2mm Model 1927 Regimental Howitzer with a slotted muzzle brake to reduce rollback. The ammunition capacity of SU-18 was 4-6 rounds and the ammunition carrier could hold 10 trays of 50 rounds each. The decition to start producing SU-18 was made on 11th June and stipulated the delivery of the prorotype by 10th October, 1930. However, due to the small ammunition capacity and limitations of the T-18 chassis the design was abandoned in favor of larger and better self-propelled gun designs. T-37 & T-38 To be added... BT-2 To be added... BT-5 To be added... BT-7 To be added... T-26 To be added... T-28 To be added... T-35 To be added... World War II (1939-1946) T-40 To be added... T-50 To be added... T-60 To be added... T-70/80 To be added... T-34 "Hammer" See: Hammer Medium Tank Designed to face off with the Panzer IV, Panther Tanks and Tigers during the Second World War, these tanks have a big history after the war whilst still being used by various countries, the GLRF and even the Russian Mafia were reported by the 4th Reich of Yuri to be using the T-34 Hammer even after WWII. T-44 To be added... KV-1 To be added... KV-2 To be added... IS-1/IS-2 To be added... IS-3 To be added... Cold War (1946-1991) From the Cold War, after the defeat of Germany from World War II, the Soviet Union created, designed and built several of their finest tanks which still see the battlefield today whilst being used by factions and armed forces. PT-76 To be added... T-54/55 "Anvil" See: Anvil Battle Tank Designed during the ending parts of the Second World War and first built during the Cold War, the classic but sturdy designed T-55 Anvil tank is found in active factions across the world. Whilst these tanks are currently not in active use by the 4th Reich of Yuri, the Russian Mafia have a good number of tanks in service, China even has a version of the Anvil built from 1958 to 1980. T-62 To be added... T-64 "Tarantula" See: Tarantula Battle Tank The T-64 Tarantulas were used by GLA during First Eurasian Conflict as heavy tank when the splinter cell can afford these tanks. Today in GLRF's service Tarantulas are mostly used as reinforcements send via large tunnel entrances. Known to be in active reserves within the small portions of 4th Reich of Yuri supported areas, even used by a secret initiaive known as Yuri's Psycho Army Guard as a basic battle tank when being on front with expert field agents and mostly unknown sets of mutated soldiers, the Tarantula was mostly in small situations. T-72 "Devil" See: Devil Battle Tank To be added... T-80 "Drake" See: Drake Battle Tank Designed to be a heavy tank for the Soviet Union during the 60's and 70's, the Drake Battle Tank is known to be one of heavy battle tanks to see active service even after the Cold War for generations to come. The GLRF's Armadillo Cell has a big number of T-80 Drake tanks in active use and storage, being a threat to enemy units on the field, the 4th Reich of Yuri currently utilise an upgraded version of the Drake known as the T-88 Bear. T-83 "Rhino" See: Rhino Battle Tank To be added... IS-7 To be added... IS-10/T-10 To be added... Object 279 "Troyanov" To be added... Russian Federation (1991-2017) After the Cold War, Russia built a heavier version of their finest armour in history. Before the Kalini Crisis in 2017 which caused Russia to become nothing but a wasteland, there was one good tank built for combat used by the loyalist and seperatist factions; the T-90 Talisman heavy battle tank. T-90 "Talisman" See: Talisman Heavy Tank First saw the light in 1995 as a modernised version of the T-72 Devil, equipped with a better set of firepower and more armour to survive against more fearsome enemy units; the Talisman heavy tank is currently being used as a heavier brother of the T-83 Rhino with Anatolyj Cherdenko's Russian Resistance forces. Kalini Crisis (2017-present) During the Kalini Crisis which seperated Russia and caused several factions to take charge against their enemies, some tanks built during this period of the crisis are mostly utilised by by the 4th Reich of Yuri in their war against the Russian Resistance. T-60 "Wolf" See: Wolf Light Tank The Wolf was one of the 4th Reich of Yuri's tanks being used for attacking enemy units in several teams, while these modernised versions of T-55/T-54 Anvil tanks from the Cold War Era which utilise a heavier cannon for light armour, Wolf Tanks can also attain a small set of micro-rockets which can deal small damage. T-77 "Fox" See: Fox Battle Tank Supposed to be one of Yuri's answers to America's M5A3 Leopard Tank series whilst being operated by a single man crew, equipped with a better cannon than the Wolf and medium armour plates, These tanks were known to be utilised by the Stronghold Operations Division. T-88 "Bear" See: Bear Medium Tank Built from the T-80 Drake Tank currently being operated by the GLRF, the 4th Reich of Yuri's T-88 "Bear" is designed to take on heavier threats that the T-60 Wolf cannot do. Whilst being a medium armoured battle tank and known to be a threat to enemy tanks, they are slow but they can do good damage when defending bases. Object 461 "Vampire" See: Vampire Prototype Tank Experimental designed tanks used by the 4th Reich of Yuri and known to be the newest generation of battle tanks in Yuri's "New Russia", they are equipped with a 125mm Rifled Cannon plus a Magnetic Leech Beam to rip armour off enemy units, Vampires have limited sightings on the battlefield. T-95 "Tiger Claw" See: Tiger Claw Micro-Rocket Tank Introduced as a micro-rocket tank designed to deal with enemy units from various angles and turret hot points, the Tiger Claw serve as the 4th Reich of Yuri's support tank to take on enemy units, whilst utilising the chassis of a T-90 Talisman along with rocket launchers around several parts of the turret. T-114 "Executor" See: Executor Tesla Tank Expermental tanks currently dsigned to use arcs of electrical energy to fry enemy soldiers and short-circuit enemy vehicles, Executor Tanks currently have classified status but several forces know that these unknown tesla tanks are used for anti-personnel. TT-118 "Lysenko" See: Lysenko Heavy Toxic Tank To be added... TT-125 "Apocalypse" See: Apocalypse Heavy Tank Series First designed as a heavy tank to counter several heavier battle tanks in history, known to take on the USA's Templar and even Overlords, various other tanks utilising a double barreled turret system and known to be used by various groups across the world, the Apocalypse is known to be equipped with best weapons. Category:Faction Related Category:Fan Fiction